User talk:Kombatgod
Archived topics: *2011 to 2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 New Year Happy New Year Kombatgod! I decided to clean your talk page like you do every year. I hope that was okay. -Oishi :Lol wow thank you! Happy new year to you too!--Kombatgod (talk) 00:04, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Sonic’s purple colorization Would Sonic’s purple alternate costume be a reference to NiGHTS? -Oishi I don't know, it feels like a stretch... I mean if that was their intention that'd be pretty cheap... I think we can say it's possible, but it's not worth having a link to the NiGHTS series in the Smash page.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:26, January 10, 2019 (UTC) WWE Wrestling Would you consider WWE fictional because it's usually a performance show over reality? -Oishi :So far no, I haven't considered it, because it's just people putting up stage personas and performing on the ring, it's not an actual fictional universe. I mean maybe it could just barely be considered, but I'd rather not.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:28, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Even if WWE fighters meet with Scooby Doo or Gi Joe. -Oishi Yeah those are technically fictional characters meeting celebrities. I mean they're not characters per se, it's John Cena and whoever else. John Cena is a person, not a character, even if he puts up a persona on the ring.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Peppa Pig logo Should I use the logo with or without Peppa on it? -Oishi :I'm not sure, it feels like the logo was designed with her there, and there's something missing when she's not there... but I searched "Peppa Pig toys" on Google and it seems most merchandise uses the logo without her, so I believe we should go with that one.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Adam Ruins Everything I guess this isn’t fiction even though the “sister” isn’t his actual sister. -Oishi :Yeah I would say it isn't, it just talks about real life topics, it's not a fictional story. If the sister is a fictional character, than she's a mascot character.--Kombatgod (talk) 10:17, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Dai in Jump Force Since Dragon Quest is a new franchise in Jump games, it should be newsworthy. However, I don’t know when we should put in the news of when Dai was confirmed. There was a leak, but does that count for when. -Oishi P.S.: Would you consider the Jump Series as the most hype crossover franchise after Smash? :I believe they have officially confirmed it, so I think it's better to put in the date of the announcement. Maybe we can also mention he was leaked some days prior, but it's not super needed. :Aand... yeah I think that probably is, if you don't want to count the Avengers series.--Kombatgod (talk) 22:50, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Is Avengers more hype than Smash to you? -Oishi :No, not lately at least. When the first Avengers movie came out I was pretty hyped though. Now not really, and also the MCU is established like one franchise, so it's almost not a crossover any more. Either way I am a manga fan, so I'm looking forward to the new Jump game, but I have other things to think about and there also is MK11 coming out so I'm more hyped about that right now.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:52, January 26, 2019 (UTC) What Jump manga franchises do you currently read? For me, One Piece, Dr. Stone, Food Wars, My Hero Academia, Black Clover, and Promised Neverland. -Oishi